Gray family
The Gray family is a faction featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. Alongside their rivals, the Braithwaite family, they serve as one of the main antagonistic factions in the game's third chapter. History Background The Grays immigrated to North America in 1755, when Jacobite supporters in Scotland began hunting down and killing British loyalists who had informed against them during their 1745 uprising. The founder of the family, Ross Gray, was one such informer, and had been paid for his services in cash, cattle, and land confiscated from his neighbor by the Duke of Cumberland. The Grays arrived in Scarlett Meadows, then still part of the French possessions in the Americas, and quickly established themselves in the area. Taking advantage of slavery, they brought in a high production of tobacco and cotton. They also used their fresh start to cover up the true reasons for their flight from Scotland and portray themselves as exiled Jacobites. In 1806, Lucile Braithwaite gave the location of a significant sum of gold to Douglas Gray. With Lucile's permission, he stole this gold from the Braithwaites, and stole some more gold from his family, in order to fund the abolition of slavery. The two sides, believing that the other stole their treasure, started feuding. The abolition of slavery badly damaged the Grays, along with the Braithwaites, and they lost a large amount of wealth as a result. By 1899, the Gray family still had a significant presence in western Lemoyne, rivaled only by the Braithwaite family. The Grays were especially prevalent in Rhodes, where they owned the Rhodes Parlour House and controlled the local sheriff's office. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Immediately following their relocation to the Rhodes area, Dutch van der Linde befriends Sheriff Leigh Gray by helping him capture a few criminals who temporarily escaped him. In order to thank the gang, Leigh makes Bill, Dutch, and Arthur deputies. While at Caliga Hall, Arthur comes across Beau Gray. Beau tells him that he has fallen in love with Penelope Braithwaite, who is unfortunately a member of their greatest rival. Arthur will agree to bring a letter to her, and will in turn be given a letter to bring back to Beau. The letter states that she is planning to do a rally for the women suffrage movement. Upon hearing this, Beau grows very worried, saying if she goes through with this her life is in mortal danger. Arthur will agree to go and attempt to stop her from going through with her plan, but she insists. In a compromise, Arthur will drive her stagecoach, giving her some protection from the angry crowd. The gang soon aids them by stealing several prized horses from the Braithwaite family, only to burn their Tobacco fields immediately afterwards after being paid by the Braithwaites. After the Grays uncover who burnt their fields, Sheriff Leigh sets up a trap for them in Rhodes. The gang members Bill, Sean, Arthur, and Micah arrive in Rhodes and head to the saloon, planning on getting some work from the Sheriff. Arthur soon announces he thinks something is amiss, and seconds later Sean is shot dead. Micah and Arthur soon rally together and take the gunsmith, using it to clear the street. After killing all lawmen in the street, they embark on a mission to find and kill Leigh Gray. The two gunman stand in front of the Sheriff's office and demand he come out. Suddenly, Leigh and several other deputies charge out with Bill as a hostage, and demand Arthur and Micah surrender. The two open fire on the deputies, killing them all. Along with Bill, they then carry Sean's body to be buried. Tavish Gray, the patriarch of the family commits suicide not long after. Penelope writes to Arthur, and asks her to come to Braithwaite Manor. He arrives at the manor, and Penelope tells her that she needs him to bring her to Rhodes train station, where she and Beau will run away together. Arthur takes her to Beau, the two embrace, and talk about how they cant wait to go to Boston. While buying tickets however, disaster strikes. Iain and Scott Gray; cousins of Beau see him. They attempt to drag him away, but Arthur steps in and knocks them out. The three then get on the train, and although the Braithwaites attempt to stop them, the pair reaches Riggs Station. It is there that the lovers get on a stagecoach and go north. Members * Ross Gray - founder * Douglas Gray * Unidentified Gray - uncle of Tavish and Leigh * Murdo Gray - father of Tavish and Leigh * Tavish Gray - head of the family * Leigh Gray - Sheriff of Rhodes and brother of Tavish Gray * Beau Gray - son of Tavish Gray * Iain Gray - Beau's cousin * Scott Gray - Beau's cousin * Hamish - A guard at Caliga Hall Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The New South" * "American Distillation" * "The Course of True Love I" * "The Course of True Love II" * "The Course of True Love III" * The Course of True Love V" * "Horse Flesh for Dinner" * "The Fine Joys of Tobacco" * "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" Trivia * Beau and Penelope are not the first members of the rival families to fall in love. Douglas Gray and Lucile Braithwaite fell in love around the year 1806. * There seems to be an inconsistency within the game regarding Leigh and Tavish. Members of the gang (i.e. Dutch and Arthur) refer to Leigh as Tavish's son while Beau says that Tavish is his father and Leigh is his uncle, making Tavish and Leigh brothers. This is likely a developer oversight, although in game terms it is plausible that the gang received false information about the family and the nature of its relationships. * A Confederate veteran in Rhodes, Joe Butler, can warn Arthur about the Grays. Describing them as "no-good white trash," Butler explains his understanding that the Grays made most of their fortune before moving to Rhodes "about fifty years ago" and causing trouble around the town. Foretelling the family's watchfulness regarding the Van der Linde gang, Butler further asserts his staunch belief that members of the family worked as Union spies during the Civil War. * Almost all members of the family (with the only exception being Scott Gray) can be seen wearing patterned clothing. Related Content }} de:Familie Gray es:Familia Gray Category:Factions in Redemption 2 Category:Image wanted